The Lone Shadow
by Lady Valmar
Summary: The Team goes to the Planet Kiptal to trade for food and technology. While there they get caught up in a maelstrom, aided only by a servant woman known as the Lone Shadow. Ongoing editing and changes to be made soon. WIP


**Update News: Okay, okay. I figured out why this fic wasn't working for me or for anybody else. There is something about it that just doesn't click for me. So on that note, this entire story is going to get an overhaul...meaning that's why I yanked off chapters 1-5. Unfornately this overhaul comes at a price, I have to wait until I finish at least Sheppard Reads Romance Novels or until I finish Bound To Happen. **

* * *

Title: The Lone Shadow 

Author: Lady Valmar

Beta: Sihaya

Genre: Mystery, Suspense

Rating: T (Yup I decided to change the rating at least for the meantime)

Archive: SGAHC, FF, McShepSlash, wraithbait etc.

Spoilers: Season 2 - Before The Lost Boys or somewhere afterwards.

Summary: ----

**Warning:** Well since I haven't had a chance to write the next chapters (or shall I say rewrite) this doesn't apply yet.

**Disclaimer: Nope!I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters! TCHA I wish I did. Okay so yeahanything not owned by the show and it's producersis mine (muahah all mine!)and therefore you had better ask me and you had betternot infringe (nope nope!) nor steal my original themes, concepts, ideas or characters please.

* * *

**

... **.LV. **...

**The Lone Shadow**

By _Lady Valmar_

* * *

**Song for this Chapter**: Flight Feet & Root Hands by Andreas Vollenweider 

**Quote**: "Genius may have its limitations, but stupidity is not thus handicapped." - Elbert Hubbard

* * *

_Prologue:_ **Debating Debacle**

SGA 1 along with, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Col. Steven Caldwell and Sgt. Bates, all sat around the table in the debriefing room.

It had been one of the longest and most heated debriefings in awhile. Both Sheppard's team and the man himself looked just about ready to keel over while Dr. Weir looked well exhausted. Sgt. Bates simply had an irritated if but smug look.

After an hour of debriefing, listening to the reports and considering all their options, Lt. Col. John Sheppard felt confident that he would finally be able to get out of there. At the present he absently resigned to plucking at the lint clinging to his sleeve…

Trying to stifle a yawn Sheppard, rested his ankle on his thigh, listening to Sgt. Bates supply yet another reason to stop a treaty from happening pointing out that sga 5's encounter was not dissimilar to the encounter on Olesia. Or the incident on M7G-677 in which there was almost a shrine devoted the wraith. Which the team learned was not really a shrine to worship as much as to remember the wraith dart and it's fallen crew. Still their initial reaction had been wraith devotion. Or when Sheppard and his team were held prisoner aboard a hive wraith ship. There Sheppard had met Neera, a wraith worshipper. She was living proof that such a thing exists. A frightening concept to say the least.

"Yes but if I remember correctly it was a penal colony that was misused by the magistrate in this case, Lord Kriel does not have a penal colony and while his practices are not something I can support there is also no reason to condone his actions either," said Dr. Weir, matter of factly.

Restraining his impatience, Sheppard shook his left leg and then proceeded to zip his vest up and down very slowly, as Dr. Rodney McKay made sighs of irritation.

Glancing once in his direction Sheppard leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table watching as Dr. Weir's expression as an internal debate raged.

Dr. Weir sighed, her hand resting on her cheek, the debate was getting nowhere and she could see that the room's occupants were just as restless as she was. Finally deciding what was best to say, she straightened from her chair.

"Well, I don't see why not? This planet sounds like it would be the perfect opportunity to get some food and maybe some technology. It sounds like a deal to me," coaxed Sheppard, as he raised his eyebrows, and then slowly swished his head back and forth while eyeing Dr. McKay from the corner of his eye.

"Mind you, the situation isn't the greatest but we need food and hey if we get some technology like they have then we have it good, right?" quizzed Sheppard, ruffling his hair once and resuming the zipping.

Which in turn made Rodney, cross his arms and narrow his eyes at Sheppard. Dr. Weir looked down, stifling a small laugh. It was almost comical to watch, like a puppy waiting for a dog treat. Teyla Emmagan inwardly grinned, only her eyes betrayed her feelings. She made eye contact with Weir. Both of them shared the insight together. Ronon Dex left corner of his mouth quivered paying testament to his thoughts taking the same direction as the ladies'.

Elizabeth had her doubts about this Lord Kriel but he had shown indication of having a hatred for the wraith and he had even said he had wished to trade.

Glancing over at Sheppard and Rodney, she noticed their apprehensions and she definitely did not want to end up in another situation like the team's capture by Ford. Still the reports, Sheppard's assurances and Rodney's lecture on technological applications and the possibilities of the knowledge that Atlantis could obtain kept her assured she was doing the right thing.

Tension was building in the room and were a match lit the entire room would burst into flames. Outside the halls bustled with Atlantis personnel attending their duties, in the meeting there was only silence.

Dr. Weir finally resigned that yes she wasn't happy about it and in fact she felt some small bit of anxiety; remembering how close they had come in the past trying to get Sheppard and his team out of the penal colony on Olesia. And then Sheppard and his team disappearing only to come face to face with Rodney on the enzyme who told her about the hive ship, but she knew that Kiptal wouldn't go the same route that those missions had gone. Despite her feelings, she saw the potential in trade and the profit from this meet and greet so she finally decided to let them go.

Sheppard, squeaked his chair and resumed his regimen of slowly dragging the zipper on his vest up and down, while keeping his typical charming smile on Caldwell, whose brows were furrowed.

"Alright point taken, just be careful. Everybody have a good mission," stated Dr. Weir as her eyes widened, she smiled and then nodded her head.

Cadwell did not miss any of the exchange but simply stiffened his shoulders and eyed Sheppard maliciously. Bates simply crossed his arms and stared at Sheppard.

Before Sheppard's team could get up and leave, Cadwell squeaked his own chair and addressed Dr. Weir, "Doctor, I respect you have read SGA 5's report and I am certain you are aware of the dangers there."

Dr. Weir stared straight ahead for a moment and then turned her head to stare straight at the man, with who both irritated her and intrigued her, "And your point being."

Pointedly Cadwell responded, "My only point is that, I don't think after hearing about this Lord Krell…"

Interrupting him, Sheppard phrased, "Lord Kre-e-e-e-ll, if I remember correctly..." casting an innocent glance at Dr. Weir.

"Yes if I remember correctly too it was Kreil…" said Weir, as she shuffled the papers in front of her, hiding the smile that had begun to tug at the corners of her mouth.

She would have to thank John later for that. She had to admit despite what she thought of Cadwell, he was fun to poke a little fun at. …just a little. She smiled inwardly as she saw Cadwell pursuing his lips and blinking a couple of times

"If I remember correctly from the reports I went over, the Olesian Magistrate and his deal with the Wraith comes to mind or how about the incident ..incidents between the Genii and Atlantis," said Cadwell, his face remaining icy.

Ronon had remained silent for the most of the exchange but finally decided he had had enough. "This bickering is pointless," said Ronon trying to sound as neutral as possible. His voice carried lightly across of the boardroom but made the impact he had been hoping for.

Sheppard held his breath as he waited for the response to follow. Rodney startled but gave a small scowl complete with almost bunched shoulders. Teyla let a concerned look spread across her face.

Dr Weir began to formulate a response. The last thing any of them needed was more disagreement and they had already been in the board meeting for an hour, listening to the reports from sga. 5 about the planet and the possible trading situation.

"What Ronon means to say is that we agree. While there is a danger, our food supplies, as Dr. Weir has stated," said Teyla inclining her head. "…is in need of replenishing," Teyla turning to Weir explained, "Dr. Weir, at the first sign of trouble we will return."

Rodney had remained oddly silent during the whole exchange, excluding his occasional huffs of irritation at Sheppard. He quickly joined the conversation.

"Yes and the wealth of technology would be well worth the risk. I for one would like to see this Lord Krell"

"Don't you mean Kriel," supplied Sheppard, a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Yes, yes… Krell. The point is that he could provide us with technology, that who knows could further our knowledge in possibly defeating the wraith…I for one am willing to take that risk."

Cutting in Sheppard pointed out, "I agree with Rodney and Teyla on this one. But McKay, you know I don't think this Lord Kriel goes for your type." Letting his hands drop onto the table, Sheppard cocked his head at McKay.

Rodney simply resisted the retorts he had planned upon and shot back, "Yes well…then he must be your type hm?"

Sheppard's grin faded and he crossed his arms keeping a blank stare on Rodney.

Rodney cringed slightly and supplied, "I have my reservations about the whole servant women thing and some other more interesting practices as I'm sure all of you do. However this trade situation benefits our needs and the benefits far outweigh the risks."

Despite what he thought about the planet's ideals and this Lord Krill, the hope in getting technology and of course food, made Rodney interested.

"Well in my opinion anyways…" added Rodney as noticed Cadwell's penetrating gaze. He tensed as he waited for Cadwell to put in his two cents, but stopped as Sheppard began to resume his zipping regimen.

Couldn't Sheppard see what he was doing was aggravating? Rodney was verging on a blow up and he didn't care if it was in front of Cadwell or anybody else. That's it! Thought Rodney as he ground his teeth.

"Sheppard, could you _please_ stop doing that, it's getting on my nerves," snapped Rodney, cocking his head a tad, and throwing Sheppard a nasty look.

That should do it, let's see if that works, you jerk, thought Rodney tersely.

In return, Sheppard grinned deeply and proceeded to play with the zipper on his vest more, making Weir eye him intently. Sheppard failed to notice the scolding look she was throwing his way until Rodney's sneer made him look over at her.

Amused, Dr. Weir supplied, "Gentlemen, focus."

Sheppard, looking guilty, still cocked a mischievous smile at McKay and did one final zip just to be an ass. Oh how he loved to annoy McKay. Though he understood the apprehensions and concerns, he was tried of hearing Cadwell's complaints and Rodney's explanations. Returning his attention back to Weir, he smirked.

Weir looked once more at Sheppard before continuing, "I think the point is that they are willing to trade with us. Yes as Rodney said the situation is complicated to say the least and while I am not happy about some of the politics and conduct on this planet, we are running short on fresh food and I don't think you can disagree on that," explained Dr. Weir, as she turned to Cadwell, throwing him an almost cocky expression.

"Yes I understand that Doctor, I was simply pointing out, as I was saying earlier that this Lord Krell, could potentially turn on us like the Genii did. And I don't have to remind you that we certainly do not need more enemies at our throats," said Cadwell, keeping his words to a minimum.

"Well let's just make sure that that does not happen, right Sheppard?" quipped Dr. Weir, and in turn glancing at every one at the table.

"Now if you are through trying to tell me how to run my command, Col. Sheppard and his team may disembark," stated Dr. Weir, as she pulled her chair back and prepared to leave.

She hadn't meant to be so rude but her patience was thinning with this man, this Cadwell. She still couldn't quite get her head around the fact that he behaved differently to her when they were alone then when in front of others. He knew how to play the game, she thought...but so do I.

As she watched the fading backs of Sheppard's team proceed through the Stargate on foot, she still felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach, but she had to trust that her decision. As she turned her com beeped at her, "Elizabeth, this is Beckett. You're needed in the infirmary immediately."

Sighing again, she turned, when would she _ever_ get a reprieve from all the drama?

* * *

**Planet Kiptal (Veloras Kalm)**

"Yes I have done everything you have asked, they will be arriving shortly…" whined a frightened voice.

The voice belonged to that of Lord Kriel, the ruler of _Veloras Kalm_, first region of the Treaty. Nothing frightened him easily but apparently the wraith standing before him was enough. His upper lip currently was shivering while his clothing rustled slightly. His clothing was a merging of Egyptian and Arabian style. The robes were ornately decorated with spangles of blue and gold and brocade of finely spun silk bordered the hems in the visage of naked women. His turban slumped on his round head of brown and gray hair, making him appear older than he looked. His lips were rather crudely shaped but not as much as his creaking lines of wrinkles that decorated his face. His arms had two gauntlets of gold, again decorated with naked women.

Lord Kriel loved his women, and even more so naked. However his only thought as those same gauntlets were held aloft by his side shaking were, "Please don't eat me." His shaking eyes of brown widened as the Wraith before him stepped forward.

The wraith, known only as Pavus to Lord Kriel, snarled his reply "In will return in four days. You had better be right human, or on your life be it."

Lord Kriel froze, biting his lower lip. If there was one thing he'd rather not deal with was an angry Wraith. He repressed a shudder and stuttered, "I...I…I will have it done. I promise. Don't worry."

He knew he shouldn't have said 'Don't worry' because as soon as he did, the Wraith grabbed his ornate robe's collar and jerked it forward. No more than inches from the Pavus's face, Lord Kriel felt the raspy breath hit his face. The smell was ghastly and reminded him faintly of a blue cheese delicacy on _Frengalin_, one of the second regions in the Planetary Region Alliance Treaty.

The wraith commander gave a toothy grin unsettling Lord Kriel. As the wraith was particularly tall, Lord Kriel felt his feet lift as he was at eye level with Pavus. The wraith had blue markings of some kind of phoenix creature gracing his left cheek and his neon white hair was braided with leather cording. If it weren't for the fact that the wraith killed humans, Lord Kriel might have found him attractive, but Lord Kriel was never one for men and especially murderers at that.

"You will or I will take all. Understood human?" growled Pavus, his golden eyes narrowing to slits.

Lord Kriel nodded his head immediately, gulping.

The wraith dropped Lord Kriel to the floor and stalked out of the meeting hall, flinging the unbraided part of his white hair over his shoulder.

Lord Kriel thought stoically, I knew this deal was never meant to be but I need more supplied goods...and if you can't bet them…join them…right" Rubbing his neck, Lord Kriel straightened, adjusting his robes and his gauntlets before sweeping his hand across his forehead. So much for plan A, thought Lord Kriel, as he swept out of the ornate hall, his dangling robe flipping past a figure in the dark corner.

He did not see the movement as the curtains twitched gently from the lone figure who slipped out of the window.

* * *


End file.
